theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cyborg
Not to be confused with: Cyborg P03-N1X '' ' 'The Cyborg '''is the third episode of Ivar-Jedi's "Rise of The Redemption" It is also the third episode of Season 1. ' It aired on Febuary 23, 2014 Previews for this episode were immediately followed after Episode 2 when it aired on Febuary 15, 2014. Plot When The Cyborg goes out on a mission alone he gets captured for purposes unknown. Can Cyborg escape his capturs and will Ravi make it on time to safe his friend before it is too late...? Full Plot The Cyborg meets up with promoted Commander Fierce in the hallways of the Redemption during his way to the bridge to meet with Ravi. Together they go here and Ravi tells Cyborg that Natalie has caught a strange transmission that they need his skills for to figure it out. Eventually Cyborg manages to figure it out. The message however requests him to come alone. Seeing this as a chance to prove himself he sneaks out of the control room down the elevator. On his way towards the hangar he bumps into Darren who decides to follow the strange acting Cyborg. In the hangar Cyborg trusts Darren enough to keep his secret and gives Darren the co-ordinates incase he doesn't come back in an hour. Darren gives him two of his blasters from his collection incase it is a trap. Cyborg leaves the Redemption and goes into Hyper-Space. Upon arrival at the origins of the transmission he is allowed on board a cruiser named The Scrapmetal Wave wich houses Mandalorian fugitives on the run for Death Watch. They stun Cyborg and take him to the dismanteling chamber. Cyborg wakes up on an operation table and is confronted by Drull, the Mandalorian captain of the ship who tells him they need his technology for something. As the Mandalorian doctor is about to start the operation Cyborg breaks out and runs away. At the Redemption Ravi notices Cyborg's absense and Darren tells him everything about of panic. They quickly go into Hyper-Space to save their friend. On board the Mando Cruiser Cyborg is evading many Mandalorian transports. After thinking wich way to go he is ambushed by a soldier and they have short struggle where Cyborg eventually manages to gain the upperhand. He does not kill the soldier and runs off, later passing the storage room where Drull sees him pass the hallways beside him and follows him in silence. Cyborg then goes into a room to evade another soldier and finds a little girl here missing one of her legs. Drull comes in and is revealed to be the father of the girl. It is then revealed that Drull only needed Cyborg's technology to save his daughter from dying but went overboard with his feelings. Cyborg promises to save the girl and Drull apologises to the man, just as the Redemption comes out of Hyper-Space. Back at Coruscant Ravi is operating on the girl, saving her life. Hours later the operation is succesfull and the Mandalorians depart on a Jedi Temple Landing Platform after thanking the Jedi and the Cyborg. Ravi tells Cyborg about his restoring human parts and that he never needed to prove himself to Ravi anyway. Ravi then walks off and Cyborg takes one last look at the Scrapmetal Wave departing the planet and smiles for the first time since his operation, feeling confidence overflow him after a very long time. Characters And Locations Characters: *Ravi-Idej *The Fire Skeleton *Cyborg *Darren Ratta *Cameron Darkrider *Zorrus Blake *Natalie Shaw *Daniel Flox *Talia Tate *Nalyal Dagget *Bogore Harris *Commander Fierce *Drull *Mandalorians *Mandalorian Doctor *Daughter (Farora) *Yoda *Windu *Plo Koon *Kit Fisto *Voolvif Monn *Obi-wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker Locations: *The Redemption *Cruiser "The Scrapmetal Wave" *Jedi Temple Reception Ivar hopes the episode will be well recieved for it is one of his favorites so far. Upon release the episode gained critical acclaim. Recieving the highest score of the series so far from Maverick as a 9.7/10 and another strong rating came from Spider who rated it a strong 9/10. Starwarrior also rated it a 9/10 followed by Potato and Kenobi giving it a smiliar score. The episode holds a rating of 9.1 with 5 ratings and is the highest rated episode so far of August 2014 Production Mistake During filming of the episode one of the legs of the Cyborg Minifigure broke off and had to be glued back making that leg unable to move again. Ivar posted this Production mistake on the ROTR Update Thread informing people that when they notice Cyborg has different legs in action shots it is not because of a mistake in production but because of the reason stated above. Episode Gallery Preview: SSA41078.JPG|1.03 - Preview #1 SSA41082.JPG|1.03 - Preview #2 SSA41972.JPG|1.03 - Preview #3 1.03 -4.JPG|1.03 - Preview #4 1.03 - 215.JPG|1.03 - Preview #5 Model Gallery 'Cyborg's Starfighter: The Vengeance: ' ' SSA42002.JPG|Cyborg's Starfighter #1 SSA42003.JPG|Cyborg's Starfighter #2 SSA42004.JPG|Cyborg's Starfighter #3 SSA42005.JPG|Cyborg's Starfighter #4 SSA42006.JPG|Cyborg's Starfighter #5 ' 'The Scrapmetal Wave: ' ' SSA42007.JPG|Scrapmetal Wave #1 SSA42008.JPG|Scrapmetal Wave #2 SSA42009.JPG|Scrapmetal Wave #3 SSA42010.JPG|Scrapmetal Wave #4 ' Category:Episode Category:Rise of The Redemption Category:Ivar-Canon Category:The Rise Series